


A Belated Birthday

by Mystical_Artist



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Artist/pseuds/Mystical_Artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John leaned back against the counter. “Well, what do you want to do?”</p><p>Finch frowned at him. “It’s your birthday we’re celebrating, not mine.”</p><p>Reese ran a hand over his own face. “You’re not being very helpful here, Harold.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Belated Birthday

Reese awoke in his oversized bed with the sun streaming through the large windows. Glancing at his phone, he was surprised to see there were no new messages from Finch or the Machine. He went to stretch out and bumped his hand into something furry.  
  


He opened his eyes and was met with a very enthusiastic Bear panting in his face.  
  


Scratching the canine’s head, John gave him a look of bemusement. “Looks like someone made themselves at home.” Bear nudged his chin with his wet nose in response.  
  


John made a quick stop in the bathroom before heading to the kitchen.  
  


“I see you’ve improved your breaking and entering skills,” Reese said, leaning his hip against the counter.  
  


“Bear almost gave me away when he jumped on your bed,” Find replied, giving him a quick look before resuming his cooking. “I was quite surprised, since you’re usually a very light sleeper.”  
  


Reese shrugged. “Must be I knew there wasn’t a threat.” He reached over and grabbed the mug of coffee Finch had prepared for him. The way his employer was standing made it so he couldn’t see what Harold was cooking. He craned his neck to see, but Finch outsmarted him by hovering over the stove more. “So, to what do I owe this visit?” Reese asked, giving up for now.  
  


“It occurred to me that we never properly celebrated your birthday, Mr. Reese. So, I figured better late than never was the best course of action.”  
  


John took a drink. “A few months late for that…”  
  


Finch grabbed a plate and placed a huge slice of French toast made with Texas style bread on it before squirting an obnoxious amount of whipped cream on the top. He handed the plate to Reese and served up a plate for himself.  
  


Apparently Finch was trying to clog his arteries, but John didn’t protest. It was one of his favorites.  
  


Of course Finch would know what his favorite breakfast was.  
  


“Is there anything you would like to do to celebrate?” Finch asked as they sat down at the table.  
  


Reese chewed thoughtfully. “Not really.”  
  


Finch looked at him with disappointment. “There must be _something_. Humor me, if nothing else.”  
  


Reese’s eyes darted over to the bed and back to Finch before he looked down and took another bite.   
  


“Not now, John,” Harold said softly.  
  


“Later?” Reese asked, mentally shooting his own knee-caps for sounding so hopeful.  
  


Finch’s lips turned upward. “Perhaps.” He took a drink of his tea and finished eating with a small grin.  
  


He’d just been testing the waters, a joke if need-be, but if _Finch_ wanted to then hell, happy birthday to him.  
  


He grinned and took a drink of his coffee before he finished his plate.   
  


“We could always go out on my motorcycle, then swing back here and pick up Bear,” Reese offered once they had cleaned up their plates.  
  


“And then?”  
  


John leaned back against the counter. “Well, what do you want to do?”  
  


Finch frowned at him. “It’s _your_ birthday we’re celebrating, not mine.”  
  
  
Reese ran a hand over his own face. “You’re not being very helpful here, Harold.”

 

 

\------------------------------------------------

Reese ended up taking Finch for a chilly ride through the city before teaching him how to drive the bike himself.  
  


Finch’s hair was windblown and his cheeks were flushed by the time they went to retrieve Bear.  
  


 

They later found themselves in a nearly empty theater with Bear curled up at their feet and an awful movie playing in front of them.  
  


Finch raised his hands up in protest. “This is completely unrealistic, not to mention _absurd_.”  
  


Reese gently grabbed his wrists and lowered them as the people in front of them turned to glare. “Don’t make a scene, Harold,” he murmured. “You might just get us kicked out…”  
  


“I think that would be preferable to this,” he whispered back, obviously annoyed.  
  


Reese regarded him with an amused look before grabbing Bear’s leash and Harold’s sleeve. “Come on, I’ll make it up to you.”

 

 

  
\----------------------------------------------------

He took Finch to an expensive restaurant they’d both wanted to try. Well, mostly Finch wanted to, but he’d heard the food was good and no one questioned Bear, so Reese couldn’t complain too much.  
  


“So, you bought me an apartment last year, Finch. What’s next? A mansion? A castle?” John asked in a teasing tone once their food had arrived.  
  


Finch lips twitched downward. “Would you like another place? If you’re not happy with the one you have, I can arrange something else…”  
  


Reese chuckled. “I barely use the one I have now.”  
  


“Yes, I noticed,” Harold replied, slightly annoyed.  
  


“The apartment is perfect; I really don’t need another one,” Reese said gently.  
  


“What about a new car? Surely you’d like one of those…?”  
  


“Relax, Finch. You don’t need to be my personal genie. With the amount you’re paying me, I could afford to buy a great car for myself. A few, actually,” he said with a grin.  
  


“Yes, but-“  
  


“Finch,” John said, lightly grabbing the older man’s wrist, “I have everything I need.”  
  


“What now, then?” Finch asked.  
  


Reese shrugged. “Any ideas?”  
  


“We’ve been over this, Mr. Reese.”  
  


John cleared his throat. “Right. Well, Bear’s been good today, why don’t we take him to see his friends?”

 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

They sat down at their usual bench and let Bear go and frolic with the other dogs.

 

“I did get you a little something,” Finch said, reaching into his suit jacket. He handed over a small box, which Reese took with a surprised smile.  


He tipped back the cover to reveal a watch much like the one Harold had smashed at that very spot a few months before.  


“I can assure you that this one is a much higher quality than the that,” he gave a prissy sniff,” _other_ billionaire gave you.”  
  


He tried not to think about how the watch had probably cost almost as much as his loft. He knew Finch had expensive tastes, but still.  
  


The taller man put the watch on and placed the box in his pocket. “Finch…thank you,” he said, resting a hand on the billionaire’s forearm.  
  


“Yes, well,” Finch started, clearly flustered, “I felt I should do something. I realize it doesn’t quite live up to the apartment, but I hope you’ll still enjoy it.”  
  


“Oh, I will.”  
  


Reese leaned forward, his eyes flickering down to Finch’s lips.  
  


“Not yet,” Harold murmured, placing a hand on John’s chest.  
  


“If I try later?”  
  


Finch sighed and looked away. “John…”  
  


“Come on, Harold. It _is_ my birthday.”  
  


“Well, not technically.”  
  


Reese rolled his eyes.  
  


Finch gave a small huff. “If that’s what you want, I hope it isn’t simply because it’s your belated birthday and you want a gift, of sorts.”  
  


Reese gave a sheepish look. “Oh, Finch. I’m sorry.” He scooted closer before continuing. “It has nothing to do with my birthday. I’ve wanted to for a long time and figured I might have a shot if I tried now.”  
  


Harold looked at him in surprise. “Well, that’s an interesting development. I suppose I should have seen it sooner.”  
  


“I haven’t exactly been subtle, Finch.”  
  


“No, I guess you haven’t,” he replied thoughtfully, adjusting his glasses.  
  


Reese glanced over and saw the other dog owners packing up to leave. Bear bounded up to them and Harold scratched him behind the ears.  
  


They headed back to John’s apartment in Finch’s car.  
  


“Well, I hope today wasn’t too disappointing for you. We didn’t exactly do anything out of the ordinary,” the billionaire said as he hauled himself out of the car.  
  


“Neither of us got shot, so that’s always a plus.”  
  


Finch glared at him. “Be serious, Mr. Reese.”  
  


John unlocked the door to the apartment and let Bear bound in ahead of them. He went to go after him, but Finch lightly grabbed his arm.  
  


“Just a moment, please.” He placed a hand on the back of John’s neck, pulling him down in a swift kiss.  
  


“You really didn’t have to do that.”  
  


Finch blinked at him. “You’re not the only one that’s wanted to for a long time.”  
  


“Oh?”  
  


Harold huffed. “Yes _, ‘oh’._ I haven’t exactly been subtle, either.”  
  


Reese found himself hesitating.  
  


“For God’s sake, John. Stop overthinking it.”  
  


John shrugged, “Okay,” and kissed him.  
  


Happy birthday to him, indeed.

 

 

 

 

 

\--End--

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I have a thing for Finch breaking into Reese's apartment...


End file.
